


support your local teachers' union

by springofviolets



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, Art Teacher Lio, Bottom Galo Thymos, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, School Counselor Galo, Size Difference, Top Lio Fotia, not that it's super relevant since this is pwp..., one tiny mention of Kray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: Galo's wearing one of his stupid, inappropriately tight t-shirts ("I'm Having a Great Day. I Hope You Are Too!" in pastel rainbow type on a blinding red background, the words stretched across Galo's generously broad chest) and Lio's been feeling a certain way about it all day long. He's been waiting for the school day to end so he can get his hands on Galo and up under that shirt.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 55
Kudos: 334





	support your local teachers' union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



> for aria!!! inspired by us talking about this, which u can read a bit more background on [here](https://twitter.com/springofviolets/status/1211310899555971075).
> 
> this was written in one day and is unbeta'd so please excuse any glaring typos.

"Mr. Thymos." Lio raps his knuckles on the open door's frame, more courtesy than a real knock. "Do you have a moment?"

Galo, writing rapidly on a pad of paper, doesn't look up. Lio sighs quietly, fondly. The only time Galo manages to focus on anything for a lengthy period of time is here, and then almost nothing can break that focus.

 _Almost_ nothing.

He steps further inside, shutting the door behind him. 

Galo doesn't even blink until Lio is next to him, planting his hands on the desk. "Galo, come on. It's dinnertime."

"Sorry, sorry," Galo says, but he doesn't stop until he finishes another line. Then he sets his pen down and beams up at Lio, eyes bright. "You remember Sofie, right? She stayed late with me today and I think we can head off any further detentions. Your class is helping her a lot, too. Art is really so therapeutic — "

They both love their students, and Lio takes his job very seriously — and Galo's, too, which he's amazing at — but that's not what Lio is here to talk about. He'd prefer not to think about them at all right now, in fact. 

Because Galo's been wearing one of his stupid, inappropriately tight t-shirts ("I'm Having a Great Day. I Hope You Are Too!" in pastel rainbow type on a blinding red background, the words stretched across Galo's generously broad chest) and Lio's been feeling a certain way about it all day long. Part of him has been waiting for the day to end so he can get his hands on Galo and up under that shirt.

Now, Galo keeps talking as Lio pushes him back in his chair and climbs into Galo's lap. He's silenced only when Lio grabs a fistful of Galo's hair to hold him still for a kiss; he makes a surprised noise, his big hands landing on Lio's slender hips, and then he opens his mouth to Lio's tongue. 

Lio's hands are everywhere they can reach, trailing from Galo's hair down to his neck, over his throat, until he spreads a palm over Galo's chest. He can feel the peak of Galo's nipple through the thin fabric, and Galo whimpers when Lio pinches at it. 

"Lio," Galo gasps, slick mouth pulling back. "Ahhh, not here, my students come here, that's weird."

"I'm not waiting until we get home," Lio replies, mouthing down Galo's jaw. "So you can pick another room if you want, but you're the one with an actual private office, so..." 

Not that the lack of a lock on Lio's classroom has stopped them before.

Galo gives a frustrated whine, the same kind he does when Lio tells him _we've had pizza four times this week, you're eating a real vegetable tonight_. It's a token protest about not getting things done exactly his way when he's already given in to whatever Lio's demanded of him. 

Sure enough, Galo returns to their kiss full force, pulling Lio closer against him. One of his hands works quickly at the fly of Lio's jeans, yanking it open, palming over the heat of Lio's cock. With the thick denim barrier gone, Lio can feel Galo's equally hard but significantly larger cock below him.

"You're so hot it's stupid," Lio tells him as he grinds his hips down into Galo, as he pulls the tight shirt up over Galo's head. "I can't believe they allow you to come to work looking like this."

Galo flushes. "Shut up," he retorts, and nips at Lio's mouth. "What do you think you're gonna do about it, boss?"

He knows what to expect. Lio bites back at him playfully, and Galo laughs and lets himself be bent over his own desk. 

Lio curves over Galo's back as he undoes Galo's pants, dragging them down over Galo's ass and thighs. Galo presses his head to his desk, his wild blue hair fanning out flat beneath his face, and spreads his legs for Lio. 

"Fuck, Galo," Lio hisses, fingers seeking between Galo's cheeks, and then he curses at himself. "Um. I forgot lube. You good without it?" They've skipped it before, especially when Lio's doing the fucking, but Lio prefers it anyway.

"Mmm," Galo replies, voice muffled. "Yeah, but there's some in my drawer too."

Lio's eyes widen as he looks. "I thought this was a sacred space, Mr. Thymos," he teases.

Galo swats a hand back at him. "Shut up! It's good to be prepared for anything!"

"You were such a boy scout," Lio says, because he really was — Lio's seen the badges. 

His fingers go back between Galo's firm ass cheeks, slick this time. He strokes his thumb over Galo's hole, then pushes it inside, spreading the lube. Galo moans and pushes his ass back on him, sucking in Lio's thumb to his last knuckle. Lio taps Galo's side with his free hand. "Easy, puppy." 

Lio eases his thumb out and smears the remaining lube on the rest of his fingers over his cock, hard and pink and poking out from beneath his crisp white shirt. His cock pushes into Galo with no resistance, all the way until he's flush with Galo's backside. 

Lio runs his palm over Galo's trim waist and up his muscled back as he adjusts to the squeeze of Galo's ass. He's always so tight for Lio, like some kind of gift crafted just for him — everything about Galo's body is so tight, so perfect.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?" Galo says. He groans when Lio pulls back and thrusts back in.

"I was doing my job and appreciating art for a moment," Lio replies, and then he also gets to appreciate the pleased shiver that runs through Galo.

He fucks Galo hard after that, one of his hands pressing one of Galo's into the desk, mouth and teeth on Galo's shoulder. Lio makes up their size difference with sheer force and his intimate knowledge of how to make Galo tremble, and he uses it, slamming deep into Galo. 

Something clatters to the floor, but neither of them process the sound over Galo's loud panting and Lio's breathy moans.

"Lio, Lio, Lio," Galo chants his name, high and desperate. 

He grabs at Galo's waist and pulls him back further onto his cock, clearing enough space for him to wrap his fist around Galo's dripping, bouncing dick. He jerks Galo's dick as he thrusts into Galo hard. Galo's big beneath him and big in his hand, and possessing him like this sets Lio on fire.

Lio pushes deep into Galo one more time and then comes, sighing Galo's name into his shoulder. 

He doesn't pull out right away, pumping Galo steadily until Galo stiffens and cries out. Lio cups his hand over the head of Galo's cock, catching his come before it can spill onto the floor. 

He wipes his hand on Galo's discard t-shirt.

"Hey," Galo says, frowning. "You're lucky I can't move right now."

Lio smiles and kisses the corner of Galo's pouty mouth before slipping his soft cock out of him. "I know you have at least five more shirts like that in your office closet right over there."

"Not the point! It's about _respect_." Lio holds up one of Galo's Dr. Seuss shirts. "Yeah, that one works, thanks."

He takes his time putting it back on, and Lio takes his time pulling Galo into another slow kiss, hands wandering across Galo's chest, squeezing them under his palms until Galo finally cuts him off. 

By the time they unlock the door to Galo's office, both their stomachs are growling. They slink past Principal Foresight's office — despite Galo worshiping the guy and insisting otherwise, Lio's pretty sure Foresight hates him for some reason.

"Should we get dinner on the way?" Lio asks, hooking his pinky with Galo's.

"That's not even a question!" Galo shouts, scooping Lio into a fireman's carry and dashing towards home.

(Don't worry: Lio reminds him they brought the car, before he gets too far.)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
